


Sentinel Verse : Hansel & Gretel Witch Hunters

by WolfaMoon



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Guide Gretel, Guide Hansel, Sentinel Gretel, Sentinel Hansel, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Warlock Hansel, Witch Hansel, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Sentinel, Guide verse invades Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Verse : Hansel & Gretel Witch Hunters

Sentinel Verse : Hansel & Gretel Witch Hunters  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: the Sentinel, Guide verse invades Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters.  
Disclaimer: Don’t Own

/Sentinel Verse : Hansel & Gretel Witch Hunters/

When we were younger it was the other way around. Hansel had the heightened senses. I had the sense to calm him. The sense to control the sentinel that lay within him. Our mothers pruning him to be what he is suppose to be. And I on the sidelines learning them too. To be there for him. She is always there for him. Then that existence ripped from them.  
His senses leading them to food. A house full of candy. I don’t blame him. He was trying to become the hunter for us. To keep me safe. Then the witch grabbed us. Recognized what he is. Sensed his power. Knew how to control him, me. She did but whatever she did, it all changed.   
When we burned her, the smells heightened. My eyes glow with intense seeing as the flames lick at the witch’s flesh. Everything became new. Then he grabbed my hand and everything became a calm sea. We shared a look and we knew. He is the one who will ground me. And together we will do what we just did. Do what a sentinel is suppose to do, protect.  
People don’t think it’s right. But we don’t care. Hansel is my other half. When the sickness first appeared and I almost lost him. We bonded, I need him. We have always had one another and we always will.  
Then Muriel shows up with her attempt to get me for a sacrifice. Thinking I am the great white witch. White witches are guides not sentinels. Our mother was a guide. Our father not the greatest or most powerful of sentinels but the heredity is there. Looking over at Hansel. Keep seeing her stab him in the gut. Wounding me from the inside out. But she had the wrong ingredient. Then with the two new companions things changed and they didn’t.  
Sitting atop a rock I look out over the land. Feel the wind and smell the world. Then there is a body beside me. The tick tick tock of his life clock alerting me.  
“Hey,” opening my eyes I look at him.  
“Hey.” He gets comfy next to me. Something is bothering him. It has been bothering him ever since the blood moon. Something happened with the white witch, Mina. Something still there. “What is it?” placing a hand on his fidgeting form. “Hansel?”  
“I did magic.”  
“What?” he holds out a bag to me. Taking it I open it to see a cluster of acorns. Beginning to reach in he grabs my hand.  
“Careful.”  
“What?”  
“Gently take one and throw it at the tree.” Doing as he asks I do. The tree changes. It’s stone. Getting up I touch it. It is stone.  
“How?”  
“I don’t know. I thought cool spell and natural ammo.” He is radiating unease, scared, frightened. Understanding I go to him and touch his cheek.  
“You did good.”  
“You sure.”  
“Hansel, I am sure.” Pulling him in I hug him. Ground myself with his scent. My brother the white and powerful witch. My guide. Looking over I can see Ben fidget. Knowing the young boy has a crush as if his pheromones are any hint.   
Looking my brother in the eye I kiss him. He kisses back. Good, he is feeling me and I am feeling him. We need some bonding time. Need to center us and also deal with the heat that comes from being more animalistic in nature.

/Sentinel Verse : Hansel & Gretel Witch Hunters/

A village had called for us again. The word of the great blood moon killing making us more famous than anytime before. Ben needed a new book to contain all the new paraphernalia. Gripping Hansel’s hand I drag him away. A precious appointed talked with Edward let him know to keep Ben away from them for a while. Edward smiled to Hansel. The big ogre smiling at them.  
A good pace away I shove Hansel into a tree. My mouth going t his neck. A neck, which is sweeter than any candy in the world. He pushes me back so we can attack one another’s lips. Remembering the first time we kissed. He was the sentinel then. Then the world changed and I became the sentinel. Kissing his lips I can feel how chapped they have become. My soft lips filling the tiny cracks. So soft. The fire burning inside me I ground against him. My inner animal growling, yearning.  
“I need you.”  
“Have me.” My hands begin to rip the layers of leather and clothe from his heat. It had been so long. Getting to his chest I meld with it. My hands roam up to pull his neck to me. “Gretel?” I purr. “What do you want?” stepping back from him I take a deep breathe. Damn he looks hot. And he is mine.   
Sure the world won’t condone what we do. But we are a bonded team. This goes beyond blood to pure need and universal fate. He makes me stronger. Removing more cloths I remove mine. I need him. Feeling like a bitch in heat I need him. So I take him. He lets me like he always does.

/Sentinel Verse : Hansel & Gretel Witch Hunters/


End file.
